Two years later
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Sequel to After falling for Tony: Tony asks Ziva to marry him in a romantic setting. Will Ziva say yes or no.   **Please Review** **Thank You**


Three weeks later

Tony's P.O.V

Me and Ziva have decided to tell the team that we have been dating. Hopefully Gibbs won't kill me for breaking rule #12. Today me and Ziva walked into work hand in hand instead of walking in talking casually. Abby was sitting on McGee's desk as he is typing away like the good little McGeekster he is and Abby is smiling wide. Zi and Abs start talking then I get an unexpected slap on the back of the head. "Ow", I yelp. "Dinozzo when did you plan on telling everyone?" Um well boss, today actually. "Dinozzo elevator", Ok boss.

Gibbs P.O.V

They walked in holding hands then I had the sudden urge to slap Dinozzo's head. After that I ordered him to the elevator. When he got on I flipped the switch so the elevator stopped and I said "I have known that y'all have been dating since the day. "Will you take care of her?" "Do you love her?" "Yes boss, I promise to take care of her and I love her with all of my heart." Dinozzo replays. Well ok Dinozzo, I say, but if you hurt her I'll kill you. "Ok boss, gotcha". He shudders. Then I turn the elevator back on and Tony leaves.

Tony's P.O.V

Gibbs scared the crap out of me when he slapped me then told me to meet him in the elevator. Well the good thing is he didn't kill me and he is allowing me and Ziva to date. When I got out of the elevator McGee asked me what happened. "Oh Probie, he just asked me two questions then told me that if I hurt the little ninja over there then he would kill me that's all." "Oh good to know" Probster replied.

Ziva's P.O.V

After the team found out about me and Tony, Gibbs took tony to talk in the elevator. When Tony emerged without Gibbs, McGee had the gut to ask what happened. It turns out that Gibbs would kill Tony if he hurt me. Ha ha I won't need Gibbs I can kill him with a paper clip but that wont be necessary because Tony won't hurt me. Maybe one day our dating might be something more.

Tony's P.O.V

I can't believe that Gibbs is allowing me to date the beautiful Israeli. Hopefully if things work out me be married to the beautiful women. Ziva Dinozzo I like it, it has a nice ring to it.

TWO YEARS LATER

Tony's P.O.V

Tomorrow marks Ziva and my two year anniversery. After work I plan on taking her to her favorite restaraunt then I will take her on a romantic walk and while walking under the starry sky I will slowly slide down on one knee while holding her left hand withe my right hand I pull a velvet box out of my Italian jacket then open it and ask Ziva David, my ninja to be my wife. Man I hope she says yes.

Ziva's P.O.V

I can't wait till tomorrow night, I wonder what Tony has cooked up for us to do. He has been complaining about how when he saved Gibbs from drowning in the ocean has destroyed his watch. So I took the liberty to order him a new gold Rolex watch. I got one side engraved with Anthony Dinozzo, then the other side says Tony 3 Ziva 12*12*12, Jan. 12, 2012 tomorrow is out two year anniversery. Across from me at his desk is Tony asleep he gets startled awake by Gibbs yelling Dinozzo, McGee, David get home get some rest big day tomorrow.

Jan. 12, 2012

7:30pm

Tony's P.O.V

After work today I raced home, Gibbs let us out at 6:30 but I had to him before I left about asking Zi to marry me. He answer was the same as it was when we started dating. "Dinozzo, I'll kill you if you hurt her." After we talked I sped home, a quick shower, and changed into my Italian suit. As I was walking out the door I remembered that I didn't have the ring. So I did a 360 and grabbed it off my counter then headed to my car. I get to Ziva's house at 7:00pm, I decide to wait in the car till 7:30pm. At 7:30pm I knock on the apartment numbered 248. I wait two secands then it is opened by the beautiful Israeli, who melts my heart, and who stole my heart the first time I saw her. SHe looks fantastic in a lime green halter top dress with black high heels. I step forward to hug her and she hugs me back then we walk hand in hand to my car.

Ziva's P.O.V

After breaking every speed limit in D.C. I make it to my apartment. Once there I change into my lime green dress and high heels after I take the quickest shower ever and dried my hair. Then at 7:30pm on the dot there is a faint knock at the door. I went and opened it to find Tony in a nice Italian suit one that I had once complemented him on. He told me that I looked beautiful. Then I took a moment to check my purse and make sure that I had his watch, then we walked hand in hand to his car. I was surprised to see that Tony pulled in and parked at my favorite restaraunt Olive Garden. He walked over to my side of the car and opened the door for me then took my hand and we walked into the restaurant. We were seated as soon as he said "Dinozzo". We had an excellent four course meal and afterward Tony payed and took me on a walk at the park nearby.

Tony's P.O.V

The night was going perfectly I picked up Zi on time, then we got to the restaurant, then the night was perfectly starry when it was time for our walk. We walked for a little while then I stopped. I got on one knee, then take Ziva's hands in mine adn say "Ziva David I have loved you since the second you walked into the NCIS building, and two years ago today I found out that you loved me too. I promise to love you forever. Will you Ziva David marry me? Then taking one hand I pull out the velvet box and open it to show my mothers wedding ring. She says yes with a gasp, I slip the ring onto her finger then I kiss my ninja under the starry sky.


End file.
